baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
January 6
1800s *1885 - Millionaire Henry V. Lucas purchases the Cleveland Blues and plans to fill the vacancy in the National League with his own St. Louis Maroons. 1900s-1910s *1914 - The National Commission grants some demands of the Brotherhood: players to be notified in writing of their transfer or release and to receive a copy of their contract: players with 10 years in the Major Leagues are eligible to become free agents; clubs will pay traveling expenses to spring training and furnish all uniforms, and outfield fences in ML ballparks should be painted green to provide a better hitting background for batters. *1916 - King Cole, the pitcher who gave up Babe Ruth's first hit in 1914, dies in Bay City, Michigan at age 29. Cole was a stellar pitcher while playing for the Chicago Cubs, helping his team to the 1910 World Series. *1917 - With Bill Carrigan reaffirming his decision to leave the Boston Red Sox, shortstop Jack Barry is named the team’s new manager. 1920s-1930 *1920 - Future Hall of Fame pitcher Early Wynn is born in Hartford, Alabama. Wynn will make his major league debut in 1939 and will go on to win 300 games during a career with the Senators, Indians and White Sox. *1926 - Future All-Star pitcher Ralph Branca is born in Mount Vernon, New York. Although Branca will win 21 games in 1947, he will become best known for giving up Bobby Thomson’s pennant-winning home run in 1951. *1936 - New York Giants President Charles Stoneham dies of Bright's disease. He was the last surviving member of the trio that purchased the team in 1919. *1937 - The Giants buy shortstop Tommy Thevenow from Cincinnati. 1940-1950s *1942 - Cleveland Indians pitcher Bob Feller reports to Norfolk, Virginia for duty in the U.S. Navy. Feller, who led the American League in victories in three previous seasons, will miss the entire 1942, ‘43, and ‘44 seasons before returning for nine games in 1945. Despite missing the time due to the World War II effort, Feller will led the league in 1946, ‘47, and ‘51, amassing 266 wins during an 18-year major league career. *1946 - The Boston Red Sox announce that they have signed a working agreement with the New Orleans Pelicans. The Pelicans are managed by John Peacock, a former Boston catcher. *1950 - Charlie Grimm resigns as vice president of the Chicago Cubs to sign a three-year contract to manage the Dallas franchise in the Texas League for a record salary of $90,000. Grimm comments, "these hands were never intended to carry a brief case." *1956: **A Federal Court bars former Little League Commissioner Carl Stotz from forming a rival group. Stotz initiated the suit because he felt the league had grown too big, and that increasing team rosters to 15 players was preventing less able players from getting any real playing time. **The Boston Red Sox sell their Louisville farm club to a Cuban cartel led by Havana businessman Edward F. Wheeler. *1958 - Willie Mays of the San Francisco Giants signs a contract worth $65,000. It’s the largest deal ever signed by a member of the Giants. 1960s-1980s *1964: **Charlie Finley signs a two-year pact to move the Athletics from Kansas City to Louisville, pending American League approval. He is later denied and the Athletics stay put in Kansas City until after the 1967 season. **The Chicago White Sox introduce powder-blue road uniforms. *1967 - Former major league manager Johnny Keane dies in Chicago from a heart attack at the age of 55. Keane guided the St. Louis Cardinals to the 1964 World Championship, but left to become the manager of the New York Yankees, whom the Cardinals had beaten in the World Series. After an unsuccessful stint with the Yankees, Keane became a scout with the California Angels. *1969 - Umpires Al Salerno and Bill Valentine file a grievance against the American League and its president, Joe Cronin. The grievance is filed by the new umpires union with the National Labor Relations Board. *1977 - California Angels reserve SS Mike Miley is killed in an auto crash in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, at age 23. Miley had been a star football player for the LSU Wildcats and was chosen twice in the first round of the June free-agent draft. *1988 - Free agent slugger Jack Clark signs with the Yankees, while free agent Paul Molitor re-signs with the Brewers. 1990s *1992 - The Yankees sign free agent OF Danny Tartabull to a five-year contract. *1994 - Free agents signings include P Jay Howell by the Rangers, P Jeff Brantley by the Reds, and SS Walt Weiss by the Rockies. *1997: **Former Atlanta knuckleballer Phil Niekro is elected to the Hall of Fame by the Baseball Writers Association of America, becoming the 227th member of the Hall. He receives 80.34% of the vote, as former Dodgers pitcher [[Don Sutton falls nine votes short of election. Niekro is only the 87th player to be elected by the BBWAA. **Los Angeles Dodgers owner Peter O'Malley announces plans to sell the team, which has been controlled by his family since 1950. The club is expected to command a record price. *1999: **Surgery makes the news as the Mets prize rookie OF Jay Payton undergoes arthroscopic surgery on his left shoulder. Also, Blue Jays pitcher Paul Quantrill has surgery to repair a fractured right thigh and a metal rod is inserted in his leg. He was injured in a snowmobile accident at his home in Port Hope, Ontario. **Nolan Ryan is the first passenger to board the Nolan Ryan Express, a Southwest Boeing 737. Ryan autographs both sides of the aircraft's nose on two specially designed decals each featuring a baseball with airplane wings and a Southwest colored tail. In July, Ryan will again board the NLE to fly to the Baseball Hall of Fame induction ceremonies in Cooperstown, New York. 2000s *2000: **Major league baseball officials order Atlanta Braves reliever John Rocker is to undergo psychological testing following derogatory remarks he made in an interview with Sports Illustrated magazine. Baseball commissioner Bud Selig says he will listen to what the doctors say before deciding what punishment—if any—will be handed down to the pitcher. **Gene Budig resigns as American League president and is appointed a senior adviser to baseball commissioner Bud Selig. The American and National leagues will be disbanded as legal entities later this month, with their functions consolidated in the commissioner's office. *2005: **IF Miguel Cairo returned to the New York Yankees, finalizing a $1 million, one-year contract. **After six lackluster seasons in Seattle, P Ryan Franklin agreed to terms with the Philadelphia Phillies to a $2.6 million, one-year contract. **Utility IF Jamey Carroll agreed to a one-year, $700,000 contract to return to the Washington Nationals. **Bob Watson, the general manager of the U.S. team for the World Baseball Classic, expects to find out by next week whether Alex Rodriguez will play for the Americans at the tournament. Rodriguez is eligible to play for both the United States and the Dominican Republic. Births *1915 - Tom Ferrick, pitcher (d. 1996) *1916 - Phil Masi, All-Star catcher (d. 1916) *1920 - Early Wynn, Hall of Fame pitcher (b. 1999) *1926 - Ralph Branca, All-Star pitcher *1933 - Lenny Green, outfielder *1933 - Lee Walls, All-Star outfielder (d. 1993) *1936 - Rubén Amaro, Sr., infielder *1951 - Don Gullett, pitcher *1951 - Joe Lovitto, outfielder (d. 2001) *1963 - Norm Charlton, All-Star pitcher *1974 - Marlon Anderson, infielder *1978 - Casey Fossum, pitcher Deaths *1916 - King Cole, pitcher (b. 1886) *1919 - Jake Stenzel, outfielder (b. 1867) *1941 - Charley O'Leary, infielder (b. 1882) *1951 - Harry Camnitz, pitcher (b. 1884) *1952 - Frank Oberlin, pitcher (b. 1876) *1967 - Joe Haynes, All-Star pitcher (b. 1917) *1967 - Johnny Keane, manager (b. 1911) *1969 - Larry Cheney, pitcher (b. 1886) *1977 - Mike Miley, infielder (b. 1953) *1982 - Wally Post, outfielder (b. 1929) *1991 - Alan Wiggins, infielder (b. 1958) *1997 - Dick Donovan, All-Star pitcher (b. 1927) *1991 - Roberto Estalella, outfielder (b. 1911)